Kagome Returns
by BlackNaraku073
Summary: It has been many years since Kagome swore to never return to the feudal era and Inu Yasha. But what happens when fate brings her back to Inu Yasha?


Kagome Returns  
  
It has been many years since Kagome swore to never return to the feudal era and Inu Yasha. But what happens when fate brings her back to Inu Yasha?  
  
A/N This is my first serious fan fic so please tell me if it is bad or good so I can improve.  
  
2 A/N This is really gross since I talk in first person talking as Kagome and I'm a guy, but I think this needs to be in first person so dam you if i disagree.  
  
Disclaimer: If I actually owned this stuff, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Chapter 1 Happy Birthday  
  
Today is my 17th birthday. I love my birthday, but I can never forget what happened to me on this  
  
day 3 years ago. I was sent into the feudal era and that's when I found Inu Yasha. My first glance of him  
  
was really strange. He had been bound to a tree by an arrow. When I took out the arrow from his heart, he  
  
called me Kikyo. How rude! Then a centipede demon attacked me and the journey to recover the Shikon no  
  
tama shards was beginning. Along the way I meet other people and demons other than just myself and Inu  
  
Yasha. Their names were Shippo, Miroku, and Sango and how I will never forget them. They  
  
protected me when I was in danger and vise-versa. But when I meet friends, I also meet enemies. Kikyo, a  
  
priestess who was given the responsibility of guarding the Shikon no tama, was revived to the feudal era It  
  
was then that I saw that we look alike and that I was a recarnation of her. Naraku, originally a human  
  
named Onigumo who sacrificed himself by fusing with demons in order to become one, was responsible for  
  
piting Inu Yasha and Kikyo against each other. And Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha's half brother and a full wolf  
  
demon, covets the Tetsusaiga, Inu Yasha's sword. But why am I remembering the past for nothing of that  
  
sort matters anymore. All I need to do is worry about my upcoming math test.  
  
My mom knocked on my door "Birthday girl are you ready for school?" I replied with a yes and  
  
my mom left to do some housework. During her housework, she always pondered on something. This time  
  
it was me. She wondered if I wanted to go back to the warring states era. She wondered why I left so  
  
suddenly. It did not appear to her that the battle to defeat Naraku was over. I went outside of my room. I  
  
told my mom I was leaving and was going to school. I gave my mom a quick hug and left for school  
  
I went to school alone. It's not like I have no friends, I just didn't like to talk to them. My friends  
  
always say I have been quiet ever since I returned. They say I have also been missing out on dates with  
  
Hojo, a student at my school. As I went to school, I saw Hojo on his bike and how I wished he would  
  
notice me again. He had never talked to me when I came back. Maybe he didn't like me when my family  
  
made excuses that I was sick. Maybe he was just pitying me. Then I found myself saying hi to Hojo. "Hi  
  
Kagome". What do I say? It's been almost 3 years since I last talked to him. "Oh uh do you want to go to  
  
dinner on Saturday?" Oh no, did I just ask Hojo out? Girls are never supposed to ask the guy out. "Sure,  
  
how about we go to that new resturant that just opened by Kyoto Avenue?" "Ok" Thank goodness that's  
  
over. Well at least I found out that he really does like me.  
  
School was boring, as usual. I sat in the back trying to aviod be called on. I looked out into the  
  
window and saw a huge black spider. It appeared to me that it was going to eat everything in it's path.  
  
"Huh." Oh no, the sensei just heard me interupting his lecture. " What is it Kagome?" No, this can't be  
  
happening.  
  
It's not real "I see a giant black spider outside" (Students are laughing) Then the sensei said  
  
"Kagome, would you please step outside." I jumped from my seat and stepped outside of the classroom  
  
Why were they laughing at me? There seriously was a giant spider outside of the classroom. "Inu  
  
Yasha" How did he get here? I knew the only way to travel between the worlds was to have at least a shard  
  
of the shikon jewel. I hurried down the hall, not caring if anyone would hear me. I needed to get down there  
  
to ask him questions. Inu Yasha, appeared to be not in his regualar red clothes but instead in some casual  
  
blue jeans and a t-shirt? " Inu Yasha, why are you here?" He replied with a shock "Kagome? I am only  
  
here to clean up the mess that you left with us. Ever since you left, demons have attacked and killed most  
  
of the humans." "How is that my fault? You told me to leave and never come back. You never wanted in  
  
the feudal era at all, so I swore to never return." Inu Yasha seemed regretful of that day in the feudal era.  
  
I remember that day. It was the day I almost was killed. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo went to help  
  
the villagers while Inu Yasha and I went to destroy the demon. Inu Yasha tried to slaughter the demon with  
  
his claws and sword, but nothing worked. I decided to shoot an arrow at the demon but he redirected back  
  
at me. In desperate need to help me, Inu Yasha blocked me from the arrow by taking it right to his back.  
  
Even the demon blood in his veins, did not stop the pain. He did not forgive me for that. And why would  
  
he? Pain and suffering does not come easy for a demon. After the battle that was won with the help of  
  
Sango and Miroku, Inu Yasha took me to the garden and told me never to return. He even said I was a  
  
nuisance. I ,feeling sorry for causing him pain, agreed.  
  
I needed more information. It wasn't enough to satisfy for thrist. "Why are you here and in those  
  
clothes?" "Naraku and Kikyo have teamed up and brought demons to devour innocent humans. This way  
  
they can eat them without us interferring. Fortunatly, I managed to get a piece of the sacred jewel. These  
  
clothes are so that I will remain disguised as a human." I couldn't just let him go at it alone. It was too much  
  
to risk if he just went by it himself. "Let me help you." "This already should not have happened and why  
  
should I let you help?" I had to think. Why would he want to take me back? I already screwed things up  
  
once. "Because I have a jewel shard and I won't give it to you unless you let me help." "Fine you can help,  
  
but don't screw anything up." "You can trust me on that." 


End file.
